Day One- Young Love
by Kenobi417
Summary: Obitine Week 2016!


Qui-Gon wasn't as oblivious as Obi-Wan thought he was, although he knew his master was very perceptive and was paying every bit of attention even when it looked like he wasn't. So when it came to the duchess and his apprentice, he would analyze their conversations, a bit too much if he was being honest with himself, and he picked up many emotions from the both of them. Now and then, he'd catch them either fighting or flirting, there wasnt really an in between. Right now, they had no idea that they were being watched as Obi-Wan was chest-deep in a lake, playfully splashing the duchess who stood on the banks and half-heartedly chastised him.

"Come on, you scared?" Obi-Wan taunted, brushing his braid out of his face so he could see her more clearly.

"I don't like the water," she told him, crossing her arms.

"Ah, come on, you'll be fine." Slowly, he went deeper and deeper into the water until it was to his neck. He loved swimming in the Room of a Thousand Fountains at the Temple with his friend, Bant. When they were still under Yoda's teachings, they would go almost every day for hours and have races, which Obi-Wan would always lose, except one time where Bant let him win, which he didn't know until the next day when she told him and laughed.

"I never learned how to swim," she admitted, swishing the water around with her toes. "Mandalore doesn't have any bodies of water."

"Well, might as well learn at some point," Obi-Wan encouraged. "Come on, I'll teach you, it's not that difficult. It's helpful to know."

"What if there's something in the water?" she asked, squinting to see if there was any life below the murky surface of the lake.

Reaching out with the Force, he searched for any life forms that might be swimming around them. All he found was Satine, who had put her foot in, and he cracked a smile. A duchess of entire planet who had been on the run for several months now from bounty hunters, mercenaries, and even some governments was scared of going in a lake. Granted, she couldn't swim, but Obi-Wan could easily help her if anything went wrong. "There's nothing as far as I can tell." He swam up to her, reaching his hand up, urging her to join him. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

With some hesitation, she took his hand and slid down the bank into the lake, wincing at the bitingly cold temperature. A satisfied smile found it's way onto the Jedi apprentice's face... and his master also smiled a bit, too, as he watched the blissfully unaware duchess and Padawan. She let go of his hand, took a deep breath, and plunged beneath the surface, rising a few moments later.

"I didn't know it'd be this cold," she said, brushing her hair out of her face.

"It is autumn," he pointed out, guiding her to go deeper. "Personally, I think it feels fine. I like the cold."

"That's because you're used to your heart being that way," she teased.

"Hey! That's not true and you know it!" Despite having been playfully insulted, he laughed along with her, then smiled and disappeared under the water.

After a while, Satine began to worry when he didn't pop back up. Just when she was about to get out and find Qui-Gon to tell him, she felt something brush past her leg, and she let out an involuntary yelp. Before she knew it, two arms wrapped around her legs, and she was hoisted above the surface. Obi-Wan had her on his shoulders, laughing at her surprise and very much aware of the fact that she wasn't happy for him startling her. Nevertheless, the both of them burst into fits of laughter.

"Deep breath!" Obi-Wan warned.

She did as he instructed, and she found herself flying off his shoulders and shrieked before she plunged into the murkiness below. When she opened her eyes, she saw a smiling Obi-Wan holding her waist, making sure she didn't go too deep. Not for the first time, he felt butterflies swarm in his stomach at the way she smiled at him, and was thankful that the darkness of the water his the blush that burned on his cheeks. It certainly didn't help when she gently grabbed his head and pressed her lips to his, but neither of them were going to complain.

Qui-Gon shook his head and sighed. "Young love," he mused with the smallest of smiles gracing his lips. He didn't need to see to know they were kissing, nor did he really have a desire to, but he wasn't going to scold his Padawan for it when Obi-Wan could easily point out Tahl. His apprentice had a good head on his shoulders, and he wouldn't let his emotions get the better of him during this mission. He hadn't thus far.


End file.
